oasisdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Ritual Book
The Ritual Book is a magical tome used in Slumbering Power. The Ritual Book is a book full of obscure rituals of mostly occult origin. As far as we know, the earliest possession has been through the family of Yokaihina Onigashima. Properties Though this book is classified as magical, it is potentially destructible as seen at the end of episode one, where Yokaihina accidentally destroys a page called, "How to fix a broken broom". The Book is a collection of rituals as though crafted by the studies of an occultist, rather than having served a history as a tome or spellbook by a spellcaster. Spell/Ritual List Here, is a collection of known spells and rituals within the book. Awakening Ritual This Ritual was mentioned and used in episode 1 of Slumbering Power. Yokaihina Onigashima begins preparation of the ritual in hopes to "awaken" supernatural powers within herself, Caleb Anthony, Akane Suguri, Tim Brookes and Vincent Occhi. Otherwise, these characters would have remained the ordinary everyday people they were fated to be. Through the ritual, it seems the party managed to be contacted by a powerful omnipotent being, informing them of the consequences for this ritual. After the ritual, each person adopted a random occult class from Pathfinder and begins their quest through the campaign. The ingredients required from this spell were and was achieved from: * A lock of hair from each willing participant (Achieved from Everybody) * Blood of the Virgin (Achieved from Tim Brookes) * Tears of the Innocent (Achieved from Akane Suguri) * Saliva of the Depressed (Achieved from Akane Suguri) "Murder" This was described as one of the more fun looking spells by Yokaihina Onigashima as she glossed over it, looking for the Awakening Ritual. On mention, Vincent speaks up and says "Murder? Ya don't need a spell for that!" This was only mentioned in episode 1 and the true name of the spell/ritual was never brought up otherwise. Gender Reversal This particularly shined to Yokaihina Onigashima, so much that she even bookmarked it in episode 1 as she glossed past it, looking for the Awakening Ritual. It's assumed the ritual reversed the genders of all participants but otherwise it's never brought up. How to Fix a Broken Broom This ritual/spell was briefly mentioned after the death/destruction of Badabroom. In a panic, Yokaihina Onigashima flips through the Ritual Book hoping to find a spell that can mend Badabroom but, in doing so, destroyed to only on-hand way to immediately repair the broom. After this, the spell is never mentioned again. Language Comprehension In Episode 2, Yokaihina and Akane use this spell to converse with a captured Magma Elemental. In the occult world, there are many languages even more mysterious than the ones commonly known and this spell may be used to help comprehend them for 1 hour periods at a time. As a material component, the ingredient changes dependent on the language attempted to comprehend. For example, if attempting to comprehend an Elemental Evil language, such as Ignan, you may require a molten or hot component to perform the ritual. Though, the object can just represent an idea revolving around a language, such as a fan for Auran or Dreamcatcher or Abyssal. Possession As of episode 1, in the first day of the occult club's gathering, Yokaihina Onigashima is in possession of the Ritual Book. She claims she had found it among her mother's belongings, whom is later incited to be a hag, which was confirmed by the DM. Yokaihina's family is described to be similar in their fascination with the occult and general witchcraft. It's uncertain how long the Ritual Book has been in Onigashima family possession. (Theory) Due to conversational encounter between the Medium, Tim Brookes and an Orcish Archmage spirit, it is revealed the spirit bound himself to a fate of servitude to a medium through his meddling in occult tomes and books when he was a devote librarian for Kōtōgakkō High School. The age of the orc spirit is unknown, but it is possible that he once was in possession of the Ritual Book, thus binding himself to his fate. Which then could have come into the possession of someone in Yokaihina's family.Category:Items: Slumbering Power